


Hold on

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike teaches Buffy the joys of a classic.





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hold on  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 250  
>  **Summary:** Spike teaches Buffy the joys of a classic.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 28 for the phrase 'Hold on' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

"What's this?" Buffy side-eyed the big black and chrome motorcycle Spike was currently sitting on.

For a split second Spike revved the engine. "It's a _Fat Boy_."

When the noise died down Buffy stared at him with a look of confusion on her face. He'd said it like she was supposed to know what it meant. "What's a _Fat Boy_?"

It was all Spike could do not to gasp in surprise at her question. _How could she not know? This was only the most perfect motorcycle ever made. Not only that but it was a classic._ He couldn't stop a sigh from escaping. "It's a _Harley Davidson_ motorcycle."

"Where did you get it?"

He smiled. "Borrowed it." Before Buffy could ask another question she really wouldn't want to the answer to, Spike held out the spare helmet. "Wanna ride?" 

"I....don't think that's... I mean I..."

Before she could finish speaking he quickly interrupted. "Come on." Spike whispered with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I dare you."

And with those three little words hanging in the air between them Buffy slipped on the helmet, swung her leg over the motorcycle and sat behind Spike her arms automatically circling his waist.

As the motorcycle came to life Spike yelled over the noise. "This is going to be the best ride of your life." 

She whispered the words _second best_ against his back. 

Spike's smile widened. "Hold on."

Buffy tightened her arms around him as they roared out onto the street.


End file.
